Links of Fate
by Leslie Lady of Light
Summary: Ferus Olin and Anakin Skywalker have never hit it off. Chronicle of the growing rift between the Jedi Temple's two star pupils. Based off the Jedi Quest series by Jude Watson.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is a little fic that sprung up from seemingly nowhere when I was reading the Jedi Quest series. I love anything Anakin and can tolerate anything Star Wars so I decided to continue it. Here goes. 

Disclaimer: I do not mean to steal, copy or in any other way misuse the work of Jude Watson, her Jedi Quest series or George Lucas's Star Wars epic.

Chapter 1

**Prologue **

From the beginning of his training, Ferus Olin was considered great. 

Rated among the best the Temple had ever trained, from an early age he had exhibited a natural flair for the Jedi art. His command of the Force came at an early age. His good manners and looks, and kind behavior soon made him popular with the other Padawans and Masters. 

Ferus was widely regarded as the greatest Padawan the Temple had ever seen, second only to Mace Windu in his younger days. Unsurprisingly, this talent won Ferus special attention. Surprising, however, was the fact that Ferus refused to allow the extra attention to sway his devotion to the Jedi training. 

In nearly every way imaginable, Ferus was number one at the Temple. 

Until a day arrived when another came, another who, without any effort, would mask Ferus Olin, his brilliance, his charisma, his skill, with another greater than even his…

*********

**Present day**

Rumours flew fast in the Jedi Temple. The Padawans chattered excitedly to one another as they waited, here in the Hall of Welcome. The entire Temple was congregated here, after breakfast, to meet the new Padawan. Normally, nobody received such special treatment at the Temple; equality was firmly emphasized here. 

But this Padawan was different. He was reputed to be the Chosen One who could bring balance back to the Force, though _that_ was not official yet. As yet, no one knew for sure just what bringing balance to the Force might be. But the fact remained that a prophesied one would soon be among them. 

He had been discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn on the far-off planet of Tatooine, where he and his mother had been slaves for an outlandish alien. The mere fact that he had grown up with his _mother_ and was already nine years old, but was still to be trained was astonishing. 

Not only did this mystery Padawan have the assets the Jedi Council believed made him the Chosen One, but he was already the learner of Qui-Gon's former apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. To enter the Temple with a Master was unheard of. 

Most of the Jedi knew that if it were not for the growing Dark side of the Force and the appearance of one of the two existing Sith lords, this boy would not be trained. Yoda had only agreed, with much reluctance, to allow the young one to commence studies with Obi-Wan. 

The chatter quieted down to a whispered hush as footsteps approached the great golden double doors. The Padawans stood taller, eager for a glimpse of the newcomer, while their Masters leaned forward expectantly as the door swung open and a small group walked in. 

*****

The first thing Ferus noticed was a strong sensation in the Force. Apart from the strong but weakening feeling which he recognized as Yoda, and two smaller sensations which were Obi-Wan and Mace Windu repectively, he felt a fourth sensation. 

This one was strong and full of young, vibrant life, though so shockingly huge that Ferus blinked in surprise. There was something vaguely disturbing about it, though there was no time to analyze it further. 

The small group walked forward and Ferus strained his sharp eyes to make out a small boy, his hair cropped short. He was dressed like the other Padawans, his braid hanging behind his ear. He had a jaunty walk and his blue eyes were brave and unfaltering. 

_So young?_ Ferus first thought. _Is he really the Chosen One?_

Now the entire Temple rose to greet the newcomer. Master Yoda tapped his walking stick a few times for order then stepped forward, beckoning to the young boy. 

"Jedi, Padawans, meet our newest learner, Anakin Skywalker." 

"Welcome to the Temple, Anakin Skywalker," the assembled audience chorused. Such ceremony was rare so most of the Padawans looked forward to what might come next. 

But they were to be disappointed, for Yoda, recognizing that extra attention was not condoned, quickly led the group back outside, leaving the others to whisper excitedly. Indeed, he seemed almost displeased at the elaborateness of the ceremony. 

"Did you see his face? Did you see his eyes? I thought he was nine, he looks six!" The chatter grew around him as Ferus hurriedly sought out his best friend, Daihi Anhara, a Justiki. Together they left the hall and headed for their next class, lightsaber skills, taught by Jedi legend Soara Antana. 

Ferus hurried along, silently listening to Daihi's chatter. "Did you see his eyes? I swear on my planet's moon he has evil in him. Could you imagine fighting eyes like that? I tell you, Ferus, I don't like this Chosen One business. He looked pretty normal to me, why can't I be a Chosen One?" 

Ferus glanced, startled, at his friend at this comment, only to relax his tensed pose into a momentary smile, as he recognized that his friend had been joking. Daihi wasn't a jealous type, thank the stars of Aron, but other Padawans would be. 

His tense expression returning, he hurried along the corridor that had never been so long before. Daihi panted, hurrying to match the stride of his short legs to that of Ferus's longer ones. 

"Why are we in such a rush, Ferus? Class doesn't start for 10 minutes." 

"Because _he_ will be there," Ferus laconically replied. 

Something in the newcomer's eyes had set off alarm bells in Ferus's head, bells that he tried hard to control. When even the Jedi Council, who had seen potential danger in the boy had allowed him to begin training, who was he, Ferus, to doubt that? 

Still, though his lightsaber class was the most advanced class prior to becoming a Jedi, Ferus instinctively knew that this new boy, young and inexperienced as he was, would be there…


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo sorry for the long wait...I'm so busy it's crazy. Also, I'll be writing another, Better Star Wars fic soon...Can you believe? Less than six months less for ROTS!!

* * *

Anakin's first class was lightsaber skills. He had had a quick training session with Yoda's younger class, but had soon been promoted to the senior class.Now he waited, standing patiently next to Soara Antana. 

Ferus paused in the hallway to regain his composure, then strode in. He smiled at Soara with whom he was a favorite before standing before the new boy. Staring down at him, he met the most electric blue eyes, coolly appraising him.

Turning his scrutiny immediately into a smile, Anakin stepped forward and said, "My name's Anakin. Who are you?"

Ferus hesitated a moment, then grinned. "I'm Ferus and the slow one over there is Daihi."

He sensed something different about this boy. Ferus felt out with the Force, and met with bravery, courage, defiance, pride...but also sorrow, _anger_ and... fear. He involuntarily stepped back at this discovery, then quickly glanced at Soara. But she was busy with the others so Ferus quickly took his place by Daihi.

* * *

Anakin shifted from foot to foot, nervously eyeing his new classmates. He was the youngest here by a good four years... and the smallest. That Ferus... he had looked at him in a way Anakin didn't like. As though he could see right through his bravado to the core inside. The core that Anakin kept hidden from everybody. The fear and anger and shame that were nestled, deep down, in the innermost chamber of his heart. 

Now the room was filling up, all young Jedi about 13 years old. Anakin was shorter than the shortest among them by a head and a half. The classroom was now full.

For lightsaber training, instead of desks, there was a wide open space cushioned with soft mats. The class began, with a few warm-up exercises, using Force-led probes. Hidden by oversized helmets, the Padawans had to use their instincts to keep blocking the sharp shocks the probes gave, to keep the moving ball at bay.

When it was over, Ferus glanced quickly around. From the uneasy, embarrassed expressions on several faces he could tell who had not done well in the exercise.

Anakin's face, he noted, was tight with intensity and his eyes had a faraway look, though Ferus did not see any signs of discomfort. _So Anakin had passed the first test_, Ferus thought, for the probes were obviously programmed to attack at a higher level in this, the most advanced class of lightsaber technique. Suddenly he wondered if Anakin had been promoted from level to level or had simply been placed in this class. _He must be GOOD,_ Ferus realized.

Returning his thoughts to the class he focused as Soara spoke, though he unconsciously watched Anakin, as, he soon realized, was every other person.

"Today we will commence one on one fighting skills." As the class stirred with excitement, she continued, "This means you will be fighting with your peers. No hard feelings are to be carried out by anybody, remember this is just a training exercise."

Moving deftly among them she said, " Now I will pair you up. Salute your "opponent" first, then begin. Remember, we are not aiming for the face but the body. Concentrate, use the Force."

Reaching Anakin she hesitated. She turned a full circle, regarding the class, all of whom stared curiously back. Everybody wanted to watch the Chosen One fight. Who should be paired up with him?

"Ferus Olin." she rapped smartly. "You will be with Anakin."

Smiling at Anakin she moved on.

"Power your lightsabers. Stand in the ready position, salute and attack."

Ferus and Anakin stood four feet apart, each with lightsabers at the ready. Snapping a quick salute each, they faced off. The class unconsciously stopped to watch the face-off between their proven best and the prophesied best.

Both circled slowly, gradually drawing nearer. Ferus's face was loose, relaxed, had the traces of a smile but Anakin's face was tight, intense and his eyes glowed. Ferus and already decided that he would defend first and attack later. Suddenly, Anakin leaped forward and with a quick graceful movement had Ferus's lightsaber spiraling out of his hands and his own green-blade held steadily at Ferus's throat.

The room went pitch dark as huge storm-clouds suddenly filled the skies, blocking all light from entering the skylights. The semi-dark room was cast into complete darkness only broken by a quivering beam of green light, though the hand that held it was quite steady.In the darkness, only Anakin's eyes glowed and from the light shining in them, the blue-black took on a strange red color.

Soara hurried forward and said sharply, "Anakin, enough."

Without warning the green blade shut off and the light flooded the room. The momentary storm clouds had passed, the moment was over.

"We will try again. All of you this time."


End file.
